Hammer Horror
Hammer Horror refers to a specific series of British films of the horror genre that were produced by Hammer Film Productions. Specifically, it relates to films released between 1957 and 1976, many of which adapted famous literary works such as Dracula and Frankenstein. Movies in the Hammer Horror line were known for their Gothic period style, lush Technicolor visuals, lurid themes and excessive gore. Most of the classic Hammer Horror movies were filmed at Bray Studios in Oakley Green, Berkshire, England. Two of the most renowned faces of the Hammer Horror era were actors Christopher Lee and Peter Cushing, both of whom played several characters, but were most famously known for their respective roles as Dracula, and his nemesis, Professor Van Helsing. Of lesser notoriety, the Hammer films often recycled minor cast roles, with actors such as Michael Ripper and George Woodbridge making repeat appearances throughout the series. * Abominable Snowman, The * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Brides of Dracula * Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Curse of the Werewolf * Demons of the Mind * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dracula * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dracula: Prince of Darkness * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * Evil of Frankenstein * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * Frankenstein Created Woman * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Gorgon, The * Hands of the Ripper * Horror of Frankenstein * Kiss of the Vampire * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires * Lust for a Vampire * Mummy, The * Mummy's Shroud, The * Night Creatures * Nightmare * Old Dark House, The * Paranoiac * Phantom of the Opera * Plague of the Zombies * Reptile, The * Revenge of Frankenstein * Satanic Rites of Dracula * Scars of Dracula * Scream of Fear * Taste the Blood of Dracula * To the Devil a Daughter * Twins of Evil * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Vampire Lovers, The * X the Unknown * Alice Hargood * Arthur Holmwood * Chin Yang * Courtley * Dracula * Gerda * Inga * J. Van Helsing * Jane * Jessica Van Helsing * Jonathan Harker * Julian Fuchs * Laura Bellows * Lucy Holmwood * Margaret Fuchs * Martha Hargood * Mina Holmwood * Parson Blyss * Queen Tera * Seward, M.D. * Tania * Tod Browning * Vampire woman * William Hargood * Castle Dracula * Dymchurch * England * Kent * Klausenburg * London * Romney Marsh * Scotland Yard * Transylvania * Carriage * Coffin * Crucifix * Dagger * Knife * Hammer * Holy water * Jewel of the Seven Stars * Wooden stake * Demons * Reanimates * Vampires * Cats * Frogs * Wolves * Barmaid * Coach driver * Cultist * Cult leader * Hippie * Innkeeper * Occultist * Porter * Professor * Scholar * Smuggler * Undertaker * 1776 * 1792 * 18th century * 19th century * 1872 * 1885 * 1970s * 1972 * Castle * Claws * Corpse * Cult * Crypt * Dead animals * Dungeon * English * Gunshot victims * Impalement * Mulatto * Mutilation * Nightmare * Occult * Pentagram * Ritualism * Severed tongue * Smoking * Stabbing * Total body destruction * Undead * Vampire mesmerism